


Immaculate

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: angst, genre: drama, verse: g1, warning: mech-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Now to tell Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaculate

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Mention of Sticky and Spark interfacing, Mech preg of the pod/egg/no outer bump variety.  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 24 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Virgin Mary’.

Optimus chose to tell Starscream in the privacy of the deep forest beyond the _Ark_ back on Earth with the stars sparkling above them. It was cold outside, so that helped his overheated frame too. Sure, the bit that Ratchet had repaired certainly made a difference, but twenty-nine degrees was damn well refreshing after being so hot, and he didn’t want all of Cybertron listening as his mate learned of the new addition to their lives.

“If you’re dying, would you just tell me al-fragging-ready?” Starscream snapped, wings hitched and vibrating with tension on his back. Optimus knew that making him wait was cruel, but he had needed the time himself to come to terms with it.

“I’m not dying.” Optimus paced a little, heavy feet ruining the fluffy mounds of snow. “It seems that I’m… That… Well, I-”

Starscream groaned, and then dropped to the ground to sit with a huff. “Just spit it out already!”

“I’m carrying.”

Red optics blinked. Then blinked again. “Repeat that.”

“I’m carrying.”

“That’s not possible,” Starscream said, tone far too calm for Optimus’ peace of mind. “That’s utterly _impossible_ unless you-” He cut off, optics narrowing.

“I haven’t. Starscream, I swear it on the Matrix. On Primus. On the very spark my own ignited, I haven’t touched anyone but you in vorns.”

Starscream slowly climbed to his feet, face twisting in a way Optimus hadn’t seen since before the war ended. “Then how the _frag_ are you sparked? That takes transfluid _and_ a spark merge, and while I know we’ve done the one to excess, I haven’t spiked you in _how_ long?”

“Too long, but I haven’t had another. It’s been you and our merging and that’s it.” Optimus knew he was pleading, and he knew Starscream’s nature. He wasn’t at all sure his mate would believe him no matter how true it was.

“When?”

“I’m sorry?”

Starscream growled, “When will it unfurl?”

“Ratchet said within days,” Optimus replied, his shoulders slumping. “You want Ratchet to test his CNA and spark coding.” It was a statement, not a question, and while he couldn’t exactly blame his mate given the circumstances, it still hurt.

“Good,” Starscream hissed, and about faced to storm away. “We’re staying here until I see it,” he called back over his shoulder.

Optimus sighed, spark aching. “Well, little one, looks like you’ll be an Earthling in part.” He followed after Starscream, walking more slowly to give his mate the time to cool off before they had to face the small contingent of mechs that remained in the _Ark_.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
